The invention relates to a cooling structure for cooling a plurality of integrated circuits (IC's).
In a prior art cooling structure for cooling IC's, cooling metal pipes are fixed by solder on heat radiation surfaces of integrated-circuit cases which are mounted on a printed wiring board and inside which IC's are mounted. The cases are cooled with the cooling metal pipes through which coolant flows. However, in the prior art structure, troublesome replacement of a defective IC is not avoidable, as described later in more detail by referring to a drawings.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a cooling structure free from the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art structure.